Child of Light and Child of Darkness
by Oni Shin
Summary: This is not an actual story I will be making. Read inside to find out more about this challenge, and if you like it. Send a PM to me. No flames or complaints about logic. If you can't say something nice then don't read it or ruin it for other readers.


_**This is an idea that has been bothering me for some time and with the popular neglected/Naruto stories out there, which some of them I like. I have decided to make this a challenge for anyone who can make it.**_

_**I do not own Naruto  
**_

Normal - Talking_**  
**_

_Italic - Thoughts_

**Bold - Demon or Inner Sakura talking**

_**Bold/Italic - Jutsus**_

**_Underline/Italic/Bold - Story breaks_**

**xx**

**xx  
**

* * *

**_Valley of the End_**

The story starts off with a figure wearing clothes that are similar to what Uchiha Madara wore in his time period (without the armor). The figure having blond shoulder length hair with three bangs adorning the front (Uchiha Izuna's hair style). The figure sat on the head of Uchiha Madara statue at the Valley of the End with closed eyes.

But then opened his eyes when the person heard foot steps on the opposite statue of the waterfall. The second figure wore an altered battle kimono that goes down above her knees and showing her ample cleavage. The kimono is being held up a black obi with a dark pink rope and insignia of Uzushiogakure no sato on the obi. Over the crimson battle kimono is a matching color wide sleeve haori that goes down a few inches past her knees.

The person standing on the head of Senju Hashirama could be identified as female from her figure. Her long crimson hair tied in a pony-tail flowed down to her lower back. Light blue eyes looked at the person across the valley. Her name Namikaze Uzumaki Kiyomi, the title Nidaime Aka Arashi (Second Crimson Storm), proud kunoichi/Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune of Konohagakure no sato.

Kiyomi looked at the blond ninja across the waterfall with a confused heart. It had been three years since the last time she encountered her twin brother, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Of course this was during her trip with their god-father to bring her grandmother back to the village after the death of Sarutobi Hiruzen in a surprise attack on the village by Orochimaru of the Sannin. It was a very bitter meeting between the two siblings, that is for sure. She who is loved by all in the village. Always the sun of those around her and the apple in her parent's eyes.

While he became the shadow who tried to reach the light. But was always prevented by a barrier from the one closes to them. It was not out of disdain or any type of negative emotions. It was just plain ignorance by those that were supposed to care for them with unconditional love. But she would always trying to hold her hand out to him and that same barrier kept the two separated.

Kiyomi's love always tried to keep him from getting hurt by those around them, and for a time, the twins were happy. However in some twist of fate, they were torn away from the other. At times red head's love seemed to go beyond the border of that of a sister's. This love increased when her brother ran away from the village at age nine and increased more, after four years when her brother returned to the village after the attack by Orochimaru.

But that time he was with a fellow former ninja of the village. Uchiha Itachi, the older brother of Uchiha Sasuke, who killed most of the Uchiha Clan with the exception of the civilians. This she learned from her best friend Hyuuga Hinata and her jounin sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai of his arrival. Only for her god-father Jiraiya to pull her away to search for Senju Tsunade.

"So have you come here to try, and bring back to YOUR village?" Asked Naruto who remained sitting down with his eyes closed. "I had already told you that the only way I would return to that place is when I see it burning beneath my feet and your parents begging for my forgiveness. However I am just here to see how much you have grown before I kill you, Imouto."

Kiyomi's eyes became pained at her three minute older brother's words. "Onii-san... Why won't you come back to our home... To me?" She said with tears threatening to come out. "Why can't you understand that I don't care about any of that or some stupid prophecy Jiraiya-kyufo said. When all I ever want is you to be by my side." Looks down as the sky began to rain. "It's all I every wanted."

"Spare me the water works." Said Naruto coldly before opening his to reveal the cursed doujutsu that brought about pain in the world, a fully matured Sharingan. "This time I won't be holding back like that last times we fought and one of us will not be walking away. Mother and Father always wanted a single child, now they'll get one."

* * *

**_To unders_**_**tand the present, one would have to travel back sixteen years into the past.**_

_**A time when Konohagakure no sato was in a time of peace after coming off from a war.  
**_

_**The people prospered with the peace they earned, they thought it would last forever.  
**_

_**However in the shadows of the village, were two men with different views.  
**_

_**One thinking the best for his home, though his methods were not liked by many.  
**_

_**The other, believing that the world needed a new god and would do anything to achieve this.  
**_

_**The actions of these two men, though different, ones mistakes destroyed the village, who worked toward protecting it. For his past sins brought the villages destruction.  
**_

_**And the other nearly succeeded in destroying the village on one occasion. But he was met with the current villages leader, Yondaime Hokage and was forced to retreat, with a wounded pride. His own plans failed this time around by his own arrogance, because the young Hokage lived through the battle. Because of the sacrifice of the former leader of the village, whose strength surpassed by the power of his heart.  
**_

_**This man who sacrificed his own life so that the young could can have some guidance to look for was, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the former Sandaime Hokage. With a heavy heart, he used the one child that his predecessor was going to use to seal the demon that is standing before him, Kyuubi no Kitsune.  
**_

_**Sandaime knew the horrible lives of Jinchuurikis lived within their village. But he hoped that the village he loved would be a beacon to show the others, that these people were humans just like any other person in the world.  
**_

_**The child the one to lead this way is the Yondaime Hokage's own daughter, Namikaze Uzumaki Kiyomi.  
**_

_**Two siblings born of the same womb, but different from the other, would suffer together, and ultimately face each other in combat.  
**_

* * *

**_16yrs. ago, Konoha_**

Uzumaki Kushina sat at the local dango shop with her friend, Uchiha Mikoto. Normally the red haired woman was always cheerful in her attitude when she is around others. But this time around she looked a bit depressed from the way she looked at the treat in her hands. So much that the Uchiha matriarch notced this immediately and was becoming very concern for her best friend.

"What is the matter Kushina?" Asked the raven haired woman who watched the woman for a moment before answering, only to hear a mumble. "What did you say?"

"... Me and Minato-kun, we're ...rying...to...hav...wins." Replied the red head when her best friend just gave her a flat look. "You know I cannot understand you when you're not talking fully." Replied Mikoto. "(sighs)... When you get you're voice back, come see me okay."

"I SAID THAT ME AND MINATO-KUN ARE TRYING TO HAVE TWINS, DATTEBANE!" Yelled Kushina before taking a few breaths, the blushed in embarrassment.

Mikoto then smiled sweetly at her friend. "That's great, Kushi-Kushi!" She said knowing the red head didn't really like the nickname and ducked a swinging arm for her troubles. "So you hear to brag on doing the deed?"

"No, that's not it!" Yelled Kushina with her face resembling her hair color. "It's just we're having a bit of trouble in something."

Mikoto then raised a brow for what was said to her. "So what is wrong?"

Kushina the went silent on the spot before looking down at her hands. "I don't have enough eggs to have twins..." She said with a hint of sadness. "I was hoping to ask you a favor and I know its really personal to ask, selfish I know. But I really want to have twins..."

The Uchiha Matriarch knew where her best friend is going with this and knew that if her husband's hatred for Minato. So much that he tried to pass all that anger to their son Itachi with no success. But her bond to Kushina being more like sisters to each other and would do anything for the red head. Closing her eyes for a moment, she puts a hand on the woman's head to pat it affectionately.

"Kushina, how long have we been friends?" Asked Mikoto, though knowing the answer. "Ever since you first arrived in the village from Uzushiogakure, right? I told you then that I would do anything to help you in anyway I could. I know what you are wanting to ask of me. Let's go to the hospital where Tsunade-sama is and find out what she can do for you." She smiled.

**xx**

**xx  
**

_**Months Later**  
_

Kushina lay on the table in the hospital with her enlarged belly as a glowing hand rubbed her skin. "Congratulations, you're having twins Kushina." Said a busty blond woman wearing a sleeveless kimono top being tied by black obi under a long sleeve green haori with the kanji for 'Gamble on the back. She wore dark blue pants that stop above her ankles and black heel sandals. This woman having blond hair in two loose pigtails that reach her mid-back.

"So have you decided on the names?" Asked the Slug princess.

Kushina smiled happily nodding her head. "Yup! If one is a boy and the other a girl. They're names will be Naruto and Kiyomi." She said.

Tsunade then blinked a couple of times from hearing the name. "Isn't that the name of the main character's name in Jiraiya's first book?" Asked the Sannin as she remembered making fun of the Gama Sennin on his failure to sale the book. "I would have thought you would choose a more impressive name than Naruto."

"Don't say such a mean thing!" Scolded the red head. "The name of the main character is someone who was trying to bring peace to the world. The book may not have done any good, but both Minato and I think it really is a good name." She smiled while rubbing her belly. "We hope that our children will be a ninja like the person in that book. You really should read it sometime."

"Does Minato know the situation of you having the twins?" Asked Tsunade.

The red haired jinchuuriki nod her head. "Yes, he was a little worried at first with all the fuss those baka clan heads are like." She said. "But he trusts Miko-chan not to say anything to Fuga-baka about donating one of her eggs for me."

* * *

_**Cut! That is it for this story challenge. I hope that everyone enjoyed the story prolonged. To anyone who want to take up this challenge, please send me a PM. On how Naruto gained Sharingan.**_


End file.
